


No Internet? Guess We've Gotta Find Something Better to Do...

by ashisverymuchonfire



Category: Bandom, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Camping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Public Sex, Quiet Sex, Smut, Tent Sex, kellic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashisverymuchonfire/pseuds/ashisverymuchonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kellin and Vic go camping. Kellin gets bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Internet? Guess We've Gotta Find Something Better to Do...

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by me going camping. as it says in the tags, public tent sex with some light dom/sub elements bc honestly dom!Vic and sub!Kellin rule my life lmao

"No service." I sigh and slip my phone back into my pocket. "Which means no texting and no reading creepy fanfiction about myself…for  _four whole days_.”  
  
"Well, today’s already half over, so actually, it’s more like three and a half whole days," Vic replies without missing a beat. "And I’ve got service anyways, so I don’t know what you’re talking about."  
  
I roll my eyes. “Well, still. And how do you have service?”  
  
"What do you have?"  
  
"Uh, AT&T."  
  
"That explains it. They’ve only got service for people with Verizon. And no Wi-Fi."  
  
"Fucking hell."  
  
I’m in the car with my boyfriend Vic, and we’ve just parked beside what’s going to be our campsite for the next four (well,  _three and a half_ ) days. Vic got this great idea in his head that we should learn to be more manly, outdoorsy guys, and that going camping in a tent for a few days would help with this. So here we are, at a campground in the mountain…with no Internet access. He and I both know that we are not outdoorsy guys (and it’s not like we’re going to be trying to pick up chicks with our “manliness” anyways), so I don’t understand his reasoning. But he’s Vic, and he can almost always talk me into doing things. At least he’s here and I’m not doing this alone.  
  
"And now," he says as he hops out of the car, "we pitch the tent."  
  
I raise an eyebrow. “Is it bad that I’m not quite sure how to do that?”  
  
He shrugs. “Eh, we’ll figure it out.”  
  
Pitching the tent proves to be a bit more difficult than we anticipated it to be. We’re making such idiots of ourselves that I think people from other campsites have actually started watching us. I can even hear faint, muffled laughter from some of the people walking by.  
  
"Believe it or not, I  _have_  camped before,” Vic says at one point. “But I had someone else there who knew what they were doing. Now I just have instructions that don’t make sense. And you, but you’re just as useless as I am.”  
  
"We’re singers, for fuck’s sake," I reply in frustration. "We’re not cut out for this shit. It’s not in our blood."  
  
After a few more moments of struggling, Vic and I manage to get the tent set up and actually looking pretty damn good. As I’m staring at it, though, I realize something.  
  
"Don’t you think this tent seems a bit big for only two people?" I ask him.  
  
He bites his lip. “Um, yeah, about that…it’s a six-person tent.”  
  
I just look at him. “ _Six_ -person? Is that why it was so hard for us to get it up?”  
  
"It was the only one I had!" he says. "And, yeah, that might be part of the reason, along with the fact that we’re inexperienced fuckers."  
  
I fold my arms over my chest. “We don’t even need that much room.”  
  
Vic raises an eyebrow. “You sure about that? I can think of a few things that would require a bit more room.”  
  
I elbow him, fighting a smile. “Pervert.”  
  
He just makes a face at me. “Aw, don’t pretend like you’re mad. I can see you trying not to smile.”  
  
My face heats up a little as it becomes a bit harder to stop my lips from turning up. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
  
He laughs. “Yeah, right. Come on, let’s start unpacking.”  
  
About forty-five minutes later, we’ve set up pretty much everything, so I flop down on the air mattress that we’re going to share and close my eyes. “Ugh. Work. Outdoors. Sleep.”  
  
Vic comes inside the tent with me, closes the tent’s door behind him, takes his shoes off, and then flops down on the mattress next to me. “You’d never survive out in the wilderness.”  
  
I snort, switching to my side so that we’re both facing each other. “As if you would.”  
  
"Longer than you would."  
  
"Well, duh. You have service. I think that’s discriminatory against all non-Verizon users."  
  
"I know it is, baby, but we can’t really do much about it."  
  
"Let’s start a protest."  
  
Vic smiles widely, running a hand affectionately through my hair. “You’re so cute.”  
  
"Am not," I say stubbornly, the ends of my lips twitching up.  
  
"Yes, you are. There you go again, trying not to smile." Teasingly, he sings, " _Smile for me_ …”  
  
I smack him lightly. “You’re such an asshole, referencing your own fucking song.”  
  
"I’m singing to you. You love it when I do that."  
  
"I don’t know what you’re talking about." I shift onto my back, staring up at the tent’s ceiling. I have to admit, I do like the extra space. “Now what do we do? I don’t have internet.”  
  
"I do," he says, kissing me on the cheek.  
  
I roll my eyes. “Shut up. You’re making me feel left out. Let’s pretend that you don’t.”  
  
He laughs. “Okay, then let’s say I don’t. Your point?”  
  
"What do we do now? I’m bored already."  
  
He kisses my cheek again, wrapping an arm around my waist as he switches positions. “I don’t know. There are plenty of things to do around here.”  
  
I turn my head to look at him, noting how close his lips are to mine. “Do any of these things involve a lack of clothes?”  
  
Vic smirks, raising an eyebrow suggestively. “They could, if you want them to,” he says knowingly. He’s not usually this forward, but I’m not complaining.  
  
"I want them to," I reply, my eyes scanning up and down his body.  
  
He rolls his eyes, suddenly seeming to back out of it. “We can do this anytime at home, though.”  
  
I reach over and undo one of the buttons on his shirt. “But it’s not as risky at home,” I argue, making my voice low and breathy. “Think about it. We’re at a public campground. Everywhere, there are people walking around or just hanging out. We’re probably not even allowed to do this here. Anyone could hear us. There isn’t this kind of thrill at home.”  
  
Vic shakes his head, his gaze seeming to falter as he looks at me. “Kellin, we can’t…what if someone…?”  
  
"That won’t happen," I assure him, undoing a second button. "Come on. We’ll play some music or something. Please?" I make sure that the "please" sounds extra desperate—he loves it when I do this, though he acts like he hates it.  
  
He watches me for a few more seconds, biting his lip.  _It was his idea in the first place,_  I think, and sure enough, I can see the change in his expression when he makes up his mind. “Fine,” he says finally. “But if we corrupt anyone here, it’s your fault.”  
  
Now I smile at him, and I don’t try to hold it back. Sweet, sweet success.  
  
Vic climbs on top of me, one leg on each side of me as his body pins me into place on the relatively large and surprisingly comfortable mattress. “Didn’t bring any lube, though,” he mutters. “Didn’t think we’d be…”  
  
I smirk. “I brought some, don’t worry.” I nod to the bag I put it in.  
  
At that, Vic smirks back at me and kisses me roughly, and I pull him in by the fabric of his shirt before he can change his mind. He sucks on my bottom lip, hands slipping underneath my shirt as he moves them around on my chest, touching me so lightly that it tickles. I let out a tiny giggle into his mouth, and he returns it, smiling and pulling away slightly.  
  
"You sure you want to do this?" he asks, kissing my collarbone and then sucking on a spot on my neck.  
  
I close my eyes, my breath hitching a little as he nips at my skin. “You know I can’t say no when you’re—doing this to m-me,” I stutter, reaching up and undoing the rest of the buttons on his shirt. He lets me pull it off of him and toss it to the side, then works on pulling my own shirt over my head.  
  
"Someone might hear us," he reminds me, kissing my chest along my tattoo. He runs his tongue across my nipple, biting it.  
  
"That’s the fun of it," I sigh, trying not to show just how much he’s turning me on. Of course I’m not backing out now, and judging by his actions, he’s not, either. He’s just trying to play the good guy.  
  
"You’re absolutely positive?" He reaches down and squeezes my crotch, causing me to let out a small gasp.  
  
"Y-yes. Positive."  
  
Vic nods, his lips returning to mine as he takes his hand away and rubs his front against mine. My whine is muffled by his kiss; suddenly these jeans seem way too tight.  
  
"You can’t make noises like that if I’m going to fuck you into this mattress," Vic says quietly, in a tone of voice that turns me into putty in his hands. He knows I love it when he talks like this. "You’re going to have to behave, and you’re not going to make a sound unless I tell you to, or unless I say that you can." He grabs my wrists and pins them down next to my head on both sides. "Do you understand me, Kellin?"  
  
I just nod, my heart beating faster in excitement.  
  
"I’m going to say that again," Vic says, locking his eyes with mine. "Do you understand me, Kellin?"  
  
My breath hitches again. “I—I understand.”  
  
After a few more moments, Vic reaches over to the side, grabbing his phone and playing some music. It’s not that loud, though, so we’re still going to have to be quiet.  
  
Vic turns back to me, biting and sucking on my neck, one hand sliding down and palming me through my pants. “No,” he scolds when I open my mouth, stopping abruptly.  
  
I take a deep breath, holding back my whimpers. He starts up again, but it’s so agonizingly slow, and I can’t even beg for him to go faster.  
  
 _Please,_  I think, bucking my hips up as my eyelids flutter.  _Please fuck me. Please fuck me. Please fuck me._  
  
“ _Uh_ ,” I say in a wispy voice, not meaning to let it out.  
  
Vic roughly pulls at my hair, forcing me to look at him. “I guess I’ll just have to make you shut your trap, then,” he says decisively, and a split second later, he’s connecting his lips to mine once again, biting and sucking and licking at them; I can feel them getting swollen as he makes out with me, but I don’t care. I’ve needed this.  
  
Vic pulls away from me abruptly, tugging at my jeans.  _Finally._  He yanks them off of me, and then my boxers are off, too; I try not to sigh in mild relief. He wraps his hand around my cock and strokes slowly, clamping his other hand around my mouth to keep me from making any sounds.  
  
I close my eyes, breathing in and out, in and out, so fucking horny and unable to do anything about it but let him have his way with me. I  _want_  him to have his way with me.  
  
I’m already fully hard, so Vic stops to take his own pants off, and the sight of that automatically makes me reach down to touch myself. He catches me before I can do that, though, pinning my hands back where they were and shaking his head. “Don’t touch yourself,” he demands. “Not at all this entire time. You stay right where I want you to.”  
  
This is the kind of talk that can make me do almost anything—at least, if it’s him doing the talking. This is my weakness, being used and controlled by him.  
  
Vic lets go of my hands and reaches over to the bag where I put the lube, slipping some onto his fingers. He spreads my thighs apart a little bit before entering one finger inside me, curling it as I tense up. He doesn’t give me any time to relax, entering another only a few seconds later and stretching me with them. I open my mouth, but just barely, not letting anything pass my lips.  
  
I start to move myself on his fingers, trying to let him know without speaking that I need him fully inside of me. He knows I’m ready; he’s just drawing it out longer.  
  
"Eager, are you?" he whispers, pulling his fingers out. "Hmm? You want me to fuck you?"  
  
"Yes," I gasp softly, my heart pounding in my chest at the thought of someone walking past our tent and overhearing us. "Yes, p-please."  
  
With that, Vic grabs the lube again and covers his cock with it. Then he smirks, looking down at me through lust-filled, half-closed eyes. “I don’t think I have anything to gag you with,” he says thoughtfully. “Guess I’ll just have to do this.”  
  
Without warning, he clamps his hand over my mouth again and slams into me, causing me to cry out. Vic pauses, roughly pulling at my hair. “I said no noises,” he growls, sliding almost the whole way out and slamming right back in again. I gasp, throwing my head back as he takes ahold of my wrists again and pins them back against the mattress. “You must not want me to fuck you,” Vic says, his voice low and breathy, “since you won’t stay quiet.” He raises an eyebrow. “That so, Kellin?”  
  
I shake my head, desperate for him to start moving, desperate for him to fuck me until I can’t walk. “No. N-no. I want you to…” I close my eyes as he starts moving slowly.  
  
"Want me to what?" His grip on my wrists tightens.  
  
"Fuck me," I pant, so horny I can’t focus on anything else. "Fuck me, fuck me,  _fuck me_.”  
  
Vic kisses me roughly, picking up speed and letting his tongue dance across mine. I’m helpless against him, unable to do anything but buck my hips with his as he thrusts harder and faster.  
  
I try not to moan, but it doesn’t matter, because they all disappear into Vic’s mouth as his kisses get even hotter and messier. I’m almost positive that someone can hear us at the rate that we’re going, but I don’t give a shit anymore, and I don’t think Vic does, either, hitting my prostate with so much force that I break the kiss off. Vic’s hand covers my mouth just in time to stop me from screaming out in pleasure, reducing it to a small whimper.  
  
"Someone’s going to hear us if you keep doing that," Vic reminds me, stopping and teasing me with his tongue lightly tracing the skin of my neck.  
  
"I’ll stop," I gasp, though he never told me to talk. "I’ll stop. J-just…"  
  
Vic pulls my hair again, even rougher. After a brief, torturous pause, he starts up again, hitting me over and over again and kissing me to prevent me from moaning. That’s when I notice how much he’s gasping into my mouth, and I realize that this is just as hard for him as it is for me.  
  
That familiar feeling is rising up inside of me again, and my breathing gets heavier as he pounds into me relentlessly, doing just as he said he would and fucking me into the mattress. It’s like he  _wants_  me to scream his name.  
  
He must be getting close, too, because he speeds up even more, breaking the kiss off as his eyelids flutter. He looks so fucking hot, gripping my wrists even tighter and burying his face into my shoulder. “Fuck,” he groans, and then I feel him coming inside of me, breathing fast and frenzied as he bites his lip. “Fuck,  _fuck_ ,” he gasps, as quietly as he can, his voice slightly muffled by my shoulder.  
  
He slows down a bit as he comes down from his high, then takes my dick in his hand and flicks his wrist. I’m already so worked up, my moans begging to be set free and my body begging to reach its climax, so it doesn’t take too much work for him. He just moves his hand up and down, jacking me quickly, and when he runs his thumb across my slit, I lose it.  
  
Vic uses his other hand to cover my mouth again, quieting but not completely silencing me as I gasp, “Oh my God, oh my fucking God,  _oh_ …”  
  
He pumps me slowly as I calm down, pulling out of me and lying down next to me, both of us sweating and breathless. After a few moments of us just staring at each other, Vic grabs his phone and turns the music down so that it softly plays in the background, then grabs some tissues and helps to clean us both up. “You okay?” he asks finally, affectionately kissing me on my temple.  
  
"Mm-hmm," I say truthfully, smiling and moving closer to him, resting my head on his chest. "I’m kind of afraid to leave this tent, though. People probably heard you talking about how you’re going to fuck me."  
  
Vic snorts. “Are you kidding? Did you even  _hear_  yourself? You were so loud. People in _Australia_  probably heard us.”  
  
I giggle, taking his hand in mine. “Well, whatever. You’ve gotta admit, it was fun.”  
  
Vic nods, examining one of my wrists. Now they both have a bunch of marks on them where he gripped them tightly. “You’re gonna have to hide all these,” he comments, kissing a spot on my neck where there’s probably a hickey.  
  
"I don’t care," I reply, kissing him softly as he rubs his hands soothingly across my hips. "It was worth it."  
  
"It was," Vic agrees, his lips quirking up in a small smile. "Maybe we should do things like that more often."


End file.
